


typos - a recipe for disaster

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.Otto and Romeo invite guests over for dinner, but realize they don’t have the right recipe.  Thanks to the internet they’re easily able to search for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Otto quickly types his search into the browser and clicks enter, not bothering to look for typos in his query. Then, he’s in such a hurry he clicks the first site on the list, not bothering to read its title. It’s only when he’s met with a “You must be 18 or older to view this content” message that he pauses, confused for a second, before clicking confirm. 

Images and videos that he would refer to as lewd immediately pop up on screen much to his horror. All he can do is stare with a gaping mouth.

"Hey Otto," Romeo enters the room from the kitchen, mixing something a bowl. Slowly he comes to a stop, looking to Otto to the computer, and then back to Otto, staring at him. "…dude, I’m, like, happy you discovered porn and all, but, like, we’ve got company coming over soon and I need that recipe. This is, like, the worst time to jack it."

And with that he turns around and heads back to the kitchen, leaving a flustered Otto sputtering at that accusation.


	2. frosting

Ever since Romeo caught Otto looking at porn when he was supposed to be looking up a recipe he has been teasing him about it non-stop, much to the Teensie’s dismay. Everyday he had some new suggestive remark to make to him, usually involving food and baking, because it seemed the hippie now believed his boyfriend has some sort of fetish for it.

It was getting rather annoying, and Romeo was lucky Otto loved him.

Sighing, he opens the door to their home. ”Romeo, I’m back!” he calls out to the other.

“‘I’m in the kitchen!” Is the response he gets back.

"Great," Otto mumbles, mentally preparing himself for whatever Romeo had in store as he heads into the kitchen.

To his surprise there’s no joke waiting for him, just Romeo, laying on top of the kitchen counter, clad only in a pink frilly apron, with a tray of cupcakes in front of him. 

"Welcome home," he purrs, tracing a cupcake with his finger then slowly licking the frosting off of it.

Otto decided then sometimes Romeo’s teasing and shenanigans weren’t all bad.


End file.
